


Waking Up in Vegas

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hung Over, Jail, Vegas Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shut up and put your money where your mouth is. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up in Vegas

You set in the dirty jail cell, staring down at your hands. The wedding ring was mocking you. Your head was pounding and you didn’t have any money to pay your bail. You could barely remember what happened the night before, but you were defiantly hung over and married to someone.

“What did I do last night?” You groaned.

“I can tell you.” A voice from the cell across from you said. You looked over at them to see a familiar raven haired man sitting there.

“Loki?” You asked, groaning a little. “What the hell are you doing in there?”

“I believe we’re partners in crime.” He held up his hand and showed off a shiny wedding band, much like the one you were wearing. Your eyes widened.

“We didn’t…”

“Oh, we did.” Loki said, smirking. “Hello honey.”

****

12 Hours Ago

“Vegas baby!” Tony called out, arm around Pepper, as they stepped off the plane. “Talk about a vacation!”

“Why didn’t we just go to Atlantic City?” Clint asked. You would’ve thought he had just insulted the entire Stark family with the look that Tony gave him.

“What did you just say?” He growled. Steve stepped between them.

“Knock it off.” He said. “Let’s just have a good time okay? We all deserve a few days off. Even Loki.” You smiled as you came out of the plane, the god of mischief in tow.

“Sin City.” You said, looking at Thor and Loki. You knew that they both would be tagging along with you. One because he was forced, the other because his brother would be with you. You looked at the two of them. Thor looked so excited. Loki looked so miserable. “Come on guys. Tony’s going to a casino. I thought we could do a little sightseeing. Wanna join us Nat?”

“Nah.” She said. “There’s a boxing match over at the MGM. I think me and the Cap are gonna go see it.”

“Well, you guys have fun.” You said. Clint went to find the stores he had seen on TV with Bruce. Then they’d be going to a few museums. Which by museum, you were sure they meant strip club.

“Guess it’s just us three.” You said, smiling. How much trouble could the three of you get in to?

****

Now

“So, we went drinking?” You asked.

“Yep.”

“Hit some casinos and you and Thor somehow won way too much money.”

“Yep.”

“Then you lost it all.”

“Thor lost it all.” Loki defended. You sighed.

“Then, while Thor was being all whiney about not having any more money, you and I went for a walk. You suggested we get married. I said yes. And here we are?” You asked. He nodded. “That doesn’t explain how we ended up in jail.”

“Loki got into a fight with someone who touched you.” A familiar voice said. You looked to see Tony standing there, wearing sunglasses. “And you hit a cop with your purse.”

“Oh god.” You groaned. Tony saw your wedding rings then. 

“Nice jewelry. But if you wanted a ring, you didn’t have to go marry Reindeer Games.”

“Are you here to bail us out?” Loki asked. Tony looked at him.

“Well, your darling wife, yes. You on the other hand…” Loki growled. “How does a god get put in jail anyway?” Tony asked, waving for the guard to unlock both your and Loki’s cells.

“Alcohol messed with my magic.” Loki said, walking out. You soon joined them.

“Come on kiddies.” Tony said. “We’re having your wedding reception at the hotel. We’ve even bought gifts.”

“Wait, how did you know we had gotten married?” You asked as Tony led you out of the police station. Under the bright, Las Vegas sun, you could see you had glitter all over your dress you were wearing.

“We were there. Remember?” Tony asked. “We saw you two stumbling around and we all followed you to the Little White Wedding Chapel. Thor cried. That’s impressive.” You rubbed your head and groaned. Loki put a hand on the small of your back. You had originally thought of getting the marriage annulled, but now, you weren’t so sure. You looked over at him and he smiled before kissing your cheek.

“Glad I married you and not Agent Romanova.” Loki laughed. He leaned in close and placed his lips to your ear. “And later, I get to see what my wife can do.” He kissed your ear before dragging you along behind Tony, anxious to see what presents the Avengers had bought for the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did ya think :P


End file.
